The Platinum Chronicles
by Piktendoguy56
Summary: A story of Dave travelling across Sinnoh, with comedy.
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon. The Platinum Chronicles Chapter 1

I awoke in a strange white room. What? I should be in my bed right now. In Twinleaf town. Suddenly Professor Rowan appeared. "Hello boy" he said. I was shocked, how did he still not know me? I had lived here for years and his lab is a minute walk from Twinleaf. "Before you start on your journey, are you a boy or a girl?" Was he joking? He could see me and he couldn't tell my gender? After years? Also, didn't he just say 'Hello BOY'! I guess he's senile. He is pretty old. I reluctantly told him my gender was male. Then he asked my name. Well when it comes to insanity go big or go home. I told him my name was Dave and asked him to get to the point. I guess he had a speech prepared because when he heard that last part he dropped some cue cards. Now I feel bad. He asked me what my friends name was. Oh sure. Can't tell my gender but Zoostink is clearly male. He told me my Pokémon journey was about to unfold. Before I could ask him what gender he was in spite, I woke up.

No wonder I was having that dream. Today, Zoostink and I are going to get some Pokémon from him. I rushed downstairs only to be stopped by Mom. Ugggh. She told me to go see Zoostink at his house. I knew today he wouldn't be at his house. I walked to the route leading to Santalune town and the lab. That's where I found him. "Hey Dave" he said, "Let's go get Pokémon!" I told him that the professor would come to us, but no. That's how Zoostink is. He rushed into the tall grass. Despite the years of warning. Pretty much the only rule that restricted us was "Don't go into the tall grass without a Pokémon." Well, I was feeling reckless so I rushed after him.

Soon, some Pokémon jumped out at us. I freaking warned him. Just as I thought it was the end, a briefcase landed next to me. It had 3 Pokéballs in it with 3 Pokémon. I quickly chose one and threw another to Zoostink. Mine was…

Find out next time in the Platinum Chronicles.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Recap. My name is Dave, me and my friend Zoostink are being attacked by Pokémon. I just threw a Pokéball. Which Pokémon was inside? Piplup!

I battled with my attacker. It was a Starly. I quickly finished it with my Piplup. Professor Rowan came running in. (More hobbling, did I mention he was old?) I knew what would happen next. I'd heard the stories. We were about to be sent on a journey. Just us 10 year olds against the world. He wondered for a second if maybe, just maybe, sending 10 year olds into the world may not be the best plan. Wow, a decent Pokémon professor. He apparently pushed that thought away, so never mind. He said he would let us keep our Pokémon but we had to meet him in his lab. I knew he was going to send us away so I went and told my Mom.

She didn't care. She gave me some running shoes. Hey. I happen to be very fond of my shoes! She told me I couldn't run without them. It was the stupidest lie ever. I threw them out and started running to Santalune town where the profes…

ATTACK! Oh wait never mind. It's only a Bidoof, what a joke. My Piplup makes quick work of him. On my way, I have a few encounters of the Bidoof kind. Meaning I win. Then I arrive in Santalune Town. I buy some Pokéballs then head to the lab. Zoostink is already there. Basically now I'm travelling to catch all the Sinnoh Pokémon. I get a device called a Pokédex to track the Pokémon I've seen and caught. The Professor has an assistant named Dawn. She asks if I like Pokémon. I respond yes. Clearly. She seems nice. Then she says "Well that's a relief, if you had said no I would have had to… Never mind." Ummm… I no longer feel safe in her presence. I decide to leave, but first Zoostink asks for a battle. Fight!

How will the battle go? Find out next time on the Platinum Chronicles.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Recap. Battle. Zoostink. Fight!

I sent out my Piplup, who I had recently named Pip-Pip, and Zoostink sent out Turtwig. Seriously. What are the odds that I threw him a Pokémon that had a type advantage over Pip-Pip? I guess a 50% chance. I'm no longer as offended. Also his Turtwig didn't even have any grass moves. Zoostink just kept making Turtwig use withdraw. Ha. I win. Turtwig leveled up I guess. Ok bye.

I left the lab to get away from Dawn, but she somehow got onto the route ahead of me. I turned the other way. I bought some Pokéballs from the mart and decided to catch a Pokémon. I don't know how sane she is and I might want backup. I caught a Starly and named it Sun. Then I confronted Dawn. "You're just a novice trainer, so I'm gonna show you how to catch Pokémon!" "Um… I already caug…" "WATCH OR ELSE!" I was scared of what she might do if I argued, so I watched. She encountered a Bidoof. She accidentally got a critical hit and killed it. Another Bidoof dragged it away. Then Dawn threw a Pokéball at the ground. "You should weaken it more than I did." I slowly walked away, picked up the Pokéball, and got the heck out of there.

After that traumatic experience, I ventured on. I pondered catching a Bidoof. Hahahaha. No I didn't. It's Bidoof. Uh oh. A whole horde of Bidoof is now angry with me. I yell at them to go back to Gen 6. No horde battles yet. I went on "murdering" more Bidoof until I reached Jubilife. By now Pip-Pip was level 9 and Sun was level 7. I was ready to enter Jubilife City.

I hesitated. So far in my journey, people have blocked my path and made me listen to them. I really couldn't progress with talking to them. The entrance to Jubilife seems like one of those places. I decided to name these occurrences, "cutscenes". There seemed to be no way around them. If only I could skip them. Then I could do my entire journey much faster. They seem to be really pointless and stupid.

Suddenly, a cutscene. I was right! Well it seems I'll have to make my way through these.

Find out nex… Actually, that seems to wrap up pretty nicely. Just read the next chapter when it's out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Recap. Dawn is insane. Jubilife city. I hate "cutscenes". Recap ended

A man in a purple suit walks up to me. I wouldn't personally wear purple, but I don't judge. That's something I would do. A lot of people would disagree, but not me.

"Hi hi I'm the president of the Poketch Company. Hi hi." Nope… not gonna… IT'S TOO HARD. WHY IS THIS WORLD FULL OF INSANE PEOPLE! I HAVE TO JUDGE!

Fine. Zoostink's only a little insane. Soon I will also be insane. I give the man another chance. "The Poketch is a high tech device that can do all sorts of things. I am running a special promotion. Find all three of my clowns and I will give you a free Poketch." Well… That explains the two clowns I could see from where I was standing. The other one wasn't hiding either. They all asked me stupid questions that were easy as crud. But hey. Free... thing. It tells the time, tracks my steps and has a few other useful apps. Cool. He tells me to meet him in the Poketch building later and tells me to check out the trainer's school and leaves. Ok. I take two steps then a news reporter and a camera man walk up to me.

"Hi. I'm from Jubilife T.V." she says. What, is the camera man from saffron T.V.? "We'd like a quick interview please. Tell us your thoughts in two words using only words we have in this notebook. I couldn't find any pronouns like you and I couldn't find the words crazy or insane. I ended up telling them "confused world." "Thank you. This interview will be going on T.V. soon so stay tuned. That's it? That was the entire interview? What kind of news reporter is that? Is it a marketing technique? Do they give loads of people minute long interviews so they will watch T.V.? I think they're just confused world.

I guess, I'll stop by the traine… AH ZOOSTINK! He surprised me by running out of the school. "Hey Dave, that place is boring, but I learned a little more about Pokémon! Anyways, I'll be seeing ya. Later we can battle. I will beat you next time. Bye!" Then he runs off. Good old Zoostink.

What will… This chapter also rounded off pretty nicely. Just read the next chapter.


End file.
